A Love In The Distance
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Yo lesbiana…ella bisexual.Yo tengo el cerebro en el pecho  a un ladito del corazón …ella en su lugar. Yo pensando en un sueño…ella en una fantasía.Yo soñaba…ella me decía que era su perdición  fue lo más romántico a lo que podía haber aspirado


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>A Love In The Distance<p>

**Bebe POV**

Tal vez estaba pasando la crisis de los cuarenta con tres años de atraso, y el clásico conflicto existencial de la adolescencia parecía repetirse, sólo que esta vez era distinto…

Estaba viviendo una "ruptura cibernética" y después de haber jurado no volver a sentarme frente a un monitor, y sermonearme acerca de la madurez emocional que mis años debían darme, allí estaba, revisando mis correos.

Me encontré con una dirección desconocida, un nombre que no era familiar y unas frases "Hola, soy…y soy bi. Me gusta la pasta y soy fan de Madonna. Escríbeme".

A mí me gusta observar las estrellas y contarle mis sueños a la luna, pensé, y a pesar de tener el juramento fresco aún en mi conciencia, me vi guardando la dirección, incluyéndola en mi MSN y contestando el correo.

A dos días de cumplir mis cuarenta tres, ella aún tenía veintiséis, además un esposo y tres niños (los niños eran lo de menos, soy maestra, me encantan).

Una voz hizo que volviera en mí...era la persona con la que compartía mi vida hace casi 8 años, con la que busqué una estabilidad, formar una familia para mí y mi hijo, y la misma que con sus actitudes me había hecho olvidar todo aquello por lo que decidí formalizar una relación.

No (pensé) vuelve al correo, reléelo, era mucho más agradable que escuchar la voz.

Después ya no recuerdo…la primera vez en el MSN..,Unas letras describiendo gustos que no compartíamos, experiencias, edades, preferencias, caracteres completamente diferentes ¿entonces?...

Yo lesbiana…ella bisexual.

Yo tengo el cerebro en el pecho (a un ladito del corazón)…ella en su lugar.

Yo pensando en un sueño…ella en una fantasía.

Yo soñaba…ella me decía que era su perdición (fue lo más romántico a lo que podía haber aspirado).

Y creció como crecen los amores por Internet…a los días iniciamos las llamadas a diario, además de la charla en el MSN todas las noches. Yo cuidándome las espaldas…ella haciendo malabares entres sus responsabilidades y yo.

Podrías ser mi hija, le decía…qué bueno que no lo soy, me contestaba y a decir verdad, a esas alturas la edad, la diferencia de caracteres, de gustos, todo, todo, había quedado en el baúl de la memoria, muy guardado en el fondo.

A esas alturas, lo único que importaba es que ya le había dicho "te quiero" y a los días ella hacía lo mismo.

¿Cómo era posible que compartiéramos todo, habláramos ya de cariño, conversáramos por horas los sábados en la madrugada…siendo tan distintas?

Es de suponerse que para una relación deben existir factores de semejanza, para que surja la tan llamada "química" que no es otra cosa más que tener características en común.

Un día me vi diciendo "te amo", brotó sin pensarlo, mis labios emitieron esa frase impulsados solo por un gran sentimiento que en mí nacía…

Sumamente realista sintió esa frase, un gran peso, un gran compromiso que no estaba quizás en sus planes…pero aún así, cambió la palabra "saludos" (así se despedía en sus correos) por un "te quiero" y este por un "te amo" unido a un "solo tuya"…

Y así, entre llamadas telefónicas, donde las frases se entrecortaban por el deseo de una cercanía que por el momento no se daba, celebramos con intercambio de tarjetas y correos uno…dos…tres meses. Fue entonces cuando la situación ya era insostenible, ya no más conformarnos con frases eróticas por teléfono y los consabidos "te amo" – "te necesito" – "quiero tenerte conmigo" y en común acuerdo, ella viajaba para reunirnos y convertir en algo real un sentimiento nacido así, sin sentirlo, planearlo, mucho menos pensarlo, carente de lógica y sentido común…surgido de un sueño y una fantasía.

Con el nerviosismo inherente a este tipo de encuentros, llegué tarde al aeropuerto…ella a lo lejos observaba. Cuando por fin vio que yo andaba de puerta en puerta preguntando por el bendito vuelo, dirigió sus pasos hacia mí…y a escasos metros, pude mirar los ojos más bellos jamás vistos y una sonrisa de esas que te deleitan.

Creo que jamás sabrá la dulce expresión que encerraba su rostro mientras yo (no sé qué expresión tendría yo) abría los brazos para recibir su cuerpo, en un intento de eternizar ese instante.

Fueron los tres días más cortos de mi vida y los más intensos…emociones al por mayor, ternura, pasión, compartir lo ya compartido a la distancia, vivir las palabras, sentir su tibieza, su sabor, conocer su cuerpo en el fígaro de una batalla de placer…sentir su ternura cuando con caricias y suaves besos interrumpía mi sueño. Perdida en sus ojos, grabando cada detalle en la memoria del alma.

La despedida…como todas en las que se sabe una gran distancia y se presiente igual en el tiempo para la segunda vez…

La observé encaminando sus pasos hacia mi dolor, y aferrada a las vivencias de esos maravillosos días, regresé a mi realidad, esperando una llamada, nuevamente su voz, una señal que me dijera que estaba bien, que todo en casa marchaba igual, que nada impediría que esto continuara.

Tal vez esta historia suene a final…este llegó cuando tuvo que llegar.

* * *

><p>NA: Debo admitir que yo soy una mierda escribiendo Bendy pero por Tweekers06 escribiré más Bendy por delante :)  
>Esto al principio iba a ser un OneShot lemmon pero, en mi mente no está a un preparada para escribir un lemmon de ese género… más adelante tal vez tenga suerte.<p>

Shinigami Out.


End file.
